


Hang me in Rags 谋杀罗曼司

by gearwhale



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearwhale/pseuds/gearwhale





	Hang me in Rags 谋杀罗曼司

枢木朱雀和鲁鲁修.vi.布里塔尼亚零镇纪念日快乐。  
零镇后的黏糊恋爱，祝你们彼此和男朋友虽生犹死，虽死犹生。  
真的很有病orz但是太黑的会留着以后打补丁，毕竟本质贺文……  
6P设定时间点后，时间线已经恢复正常，零镇后CODE复活的陛下，早就知情但是装作无辜的零雀，两个人交替轮班的吉祥物zero。老夫老妻，情趣play，两个精神病，身体伤害提及请注意避雷。  
大概这就算6P系列的番外了，因为这两个人严格说是zero雀和L.L……CODE的机能我不太了解，都是瞎编的（。  
相关的篇目是《Damn you》和对比的《被嫌弃的骑士与皇帝的一生》。  
同样莲C提及请注意。

 

00.  
枢木朱雀有着确凿的，习惯了神展开的人生。

说是军人的天职也罢，后腰中枪死里逃生刚睁开眼睛就被推上实验性质的超前机甲，八竿子打不着的同班大小姐变成战场互相the one 的死敌，发誓效忠的主君一个两个死于非命，最糟糕的是唯一的朋友阴错阳差的成了最恶劣的敌人，最后他们抛下所有纠结不堪的爱恨，死在彼此手中。  
饶是如此，鲁鲁修复活的时候，两个人大眼瞪小眼硬是愣了十分钟一句话说不出来，而好死不死的，这时耳麦里传来杰雷米亚的讯息：zero，该陪同娜娜莉陛下前往新区了。

 

Hang me in Rags  
谋杀罗曼司

 

If love is shelter，I'm gonna walk in the rain.  
如果爱是庇护，我情愿走在雨中；  
If love is a red dress，Well, hang me in rags.  
如果爱是华丽的红色礼服——好吧，那我情愿衣衫褴褛；  
If love is Aces，Give me the Jack.  
如果爱是A，给我J.

 

1.  
带着兜帽，围着黑色长面纱的心腹侍卫行色匆匆，闪进那地位尊贵，式样却惊人朴素的卧室。  
他刚刚站定，按亮了门后的顶灯，就看沙发上那纤长的人影在室内灯光下，把带着面具的头枕在椅背上，疲惫又毫不讲理地勾勾手指，示意他走近帮自己解开领口的扣子，脱掉披风和那身制服。  
枢木朱雀在静谧的房间里听到隐约的机械震动声，眨了眨面纱下的碧绿双眼，叹着气走到他身前，为他摘掉那形状光滑的面具。这面具的设计过于精巧，不是从佩戴者本人的角度很难打开暗扣。他的指尖在假面者的喉咙处有意无意的摩挲了一会儿，感受到那人的呼吸逐渐无法压抑，变得急促起来。

他拿掉面具，看到鲁鲁修苍白的脸，额前的发丝已经被汗水浸湿。受害者有气无力的白了他一眼，指示他快解开扣子让自己透气。  
好好好都帮你做了嘛，朱雀叹着气想，反正习惯了被你指使后，也不觉得有那么麻烦了。

 

而后他帮鲁鲁修脱掉披风，解开他的领巾，帮他脱掉那身修身但笔挺的蓝紫色外套。在解开燕尾服扣子的一刹那，他见到眼前的景色，屏住呼吸。

 

2.  
自从两个人开始策划零镇，鲁鲁修和朱雀的所有争执，有一半是与两个人毫不搭界的审美有关。

例如登基前鲁鲁修坚持要赶工出一套前无古人后无来者（“你对娜娜莉的眼光有什么不信任的吗？”朱雀这样找茬的时候，被C.C无情地指出未来的女王陛下双目不能视物，未必懂得这些死给才在意的花架子）的皇帝与骑士情侣装，而朱雀坚持要穿高中制服完成直播全程。最后由于时间紧迫，鲁鲁修只能妥协，而朱雀在自己穿着圆桌骑士制服送别米蕾会长毕业——穿着高中校服迎接鲁鲁修如同学生会长般登基的过程中，产生了仿佛自己高中也正常毕业了的欣慰。  
再例如枢木朱雀出于某些（……）尊严，对于零之骑士制服的肩背设计，一直敢怒而不敢言。他承认对着镜子和鲁鲁修做的时候，黑丝勾勒出的手臂线条和鲁鲁修纤细的小腿形成令人血脉偾张的对比，然而这身制服在皇宫里引起的谣言的确不忍卒听。

但是现在，就这一刻，枢木朱雀感谢zero制服披风内衬深红色的设计，虽然他此前一直怀疑这个配色和材料的来源是不是黑色骑士团房车的窗帘。  
前黑色骑士团首领，布里塔尼亚帝国前皇子，第99位皇帝，曾经一声令下使东京租界瘫痪、帝都皇宫言听计从的，鲁鲁修，穿着那件他见过的女式内衣，面色潮红地躺在深红色的披风里，脖颈的皮肤在休息室的白炽灯下白得刺眼，还未解开的紧身燕尾服遮盖的臀部后方，传来机械振动声和微不可察的黏腻水声。

枢木朱雀看着鲁鲁修那双水汽氤氲的紫色眼睛，突然不可抑制地心虚起来。他鬼使神差地伸出手，顺理成章解开zero那件宽松华丽的腰带。  
鲁鲁修自从复活后整夜整夜的假寐，精神不稳定到朱雀担忧他掉头发的程度，腰肢手腕也愈发纤细起来，夜里蜷缩时背部玲珑的骨节清晰可见。他们共同把这归结为是CODE的并发症，默契地绝口不提两个人那些荒谬的实验。  
朱雀解开他的紧身裤，看他舒展了四肢，又整个人裹在披风里，叹了口气坐在沙发上，把退位的，不生不死的皇帝连着披风抱在怀里。鲁鲁修发出疲惫而焦躁的鼻息，微长的短发扫过朱雀耳根，披风随着他扭动的动作下摆打开，露出胯骨处纤细的深红色带子，和蕾丝翻起的边缘。低腰的底裤显得他的小腹愈发平坦，朱雀把温暖的掌心贴在那上面，怕他着凉似的揉了揉。  
鲁鲁修又挪动了一下身体。在清晰的水声和震动声中，朱雀终于起身脱掉了那身侍卫制服。他重新回到鲁鲁修身边坐下时，用指腹蹭了下自己隔着制服依然被打湿的腿面。

“怎么会面刚回来就这么湿啊。”始作俑者咕哝着，隔着底裤的蕾丝揉捏着对方的性器，发现他的阴茎已经因为勃起，从侧面露出来了一小半。“娜娜莉听力这么好，没发现站在她身旁的zero哪里不对吗？”  
鲁鲁修听见他这句话，喘息着翻了个白眼。“我心脏都要停跳了……而且你自己挤得润滑剂，挤得多了还怪别人吗？”  
朱雀把他从披风里剥出来，安置在软椅上，伸手进去碰了一下还在工作的跳蛋，摩挲着内壁，将跳蛋拉扯到了敏感点附近的部分。鲁鲁修咬着下唇，喉咙里的呻吟声倏地变得尖锐起来。  
“之前那几次搞得你太疼了嘛。”朱雀温和地给了他个安抚的微笑，抽出手指，把他翻过去摆出后入的姿态，心里赞叹胯骨上那两条红绳与他尾椎处CODE印记叠加的美丽图案，将指腹的液体在他臀线圆润雪白的边缘擦了擦。“怕你痛到体力不支，良心发现一下。就这么进去了？”  
“进来吧进来吧。”鲁鲁修打了个呵欠，压抑着喘息胡乱地点点头，心里腹诽你放这么多润滑剂我全程站着，还要分心怕那玩意掉出来，你这良心不如不要。

 

3.

“……你有没有良心。”  
C.C说这句话时，正抱臂站在教堂的彩色花窗下，凝视着门前来做社会访问的学生们，阿什佛德的女生里，一头乱翘的红发格外惹眼。这座教堂作为传说中鲁鲁修皇帝的政党集合地之一，目前成为了各界历史调查的热门地带。朱雀站在阴影里，等着她毫无真情实感的谴责结束。  
“这也是鲁鲁修想要的。”他低声说。

“这是很简单的事情，”C.C对他投以责备的目光，“CODE的持有者并非无所不能，伤口会愈合，但疼痛和那一瞬间的损伤是确实存在的，如果特殊情况被适格者压制甚至会丧命；感情淡漠也和个人性格特质相关，只有心如死水的长生者才会摒弃执念。如果你需要相关的信息，可以来问我，为什么要和他做那些危险的实验？”  
“因为从前有些事情，你并没有告诉他实情。”朱雀在暗处抬起他那双碧绿的眼，看见C.C细微地颤抖了一下：“包括他是如何拥有死而复生的可能性这件事。”  
“你事先又知道什么呢？”C.C偏了偏头，“如果有机会我会告诉他的，包括你要求做这些实验的根本目的……例如你究竟在害怕什么。”  
“我猜你不会说。”朱雀的眼底促狭闪过，“毕竟我也算是个适格者。鲁鲁修拥有CODE后，你要考虑让我作为契约者，帮你实现愿望吗？那我们最好站在同一阵营。”

力量起源者沉默了。良久，她轻声：  
“你只是想知道，CODE的拥有者还会不会有真实的‘感情’这件事情吧？”  
“我看这个问题我们可以下次再讨论。”朱雀露出一个假笑，把光滑的面具戴好，起身大步走到了门边。

 

推开门前，朱雀犹豫了一下，还是把那句疑问问出了口：  
“你真的不想再见卡莲了吗？”

“枢木朱雀，”C.C答非所问地眯起眼睛，“有的人十五岁喜欢高中生，二十五岁喜欢高中生，直到五百岁还是会喜欢高中生的。”  
“你可要小心了。”

 

4.

枢木朱雀在火上灼烤一枚银针。

鲁鲁修躺在床的一侧，眯着眼睛举起手臂，对着顶灯查看上臂那道伤痕。  
“三分二十七秒，”他说，“比我想象得慢一点。”  
“长4.5厘米，深3毫米，三分二十七秒。”朱雀放下手里的工具，在终端上记录下数据，在冰水里拧了方手帕，擦拭男朋友有些汗湿的额头。  
“痛感消失了吗？”  
“很奇怪，”鲁鲁修回忆了一下，“痛感大概是在伤口彻底愈合前一分钟左右就消失了。”  
“至少这是个好消息。”朱雀把手帕扔回水盆里，转身拿起那把银亮的水果刀。鲁鲁修偏头看着他把刀子在指缝间晃啊晃，碧绿的眼睛里阴晴不定的闪过些暴戾神色。他熟悉朱雀这种表情，有时他深夜辗转无法睡着，转脸对着朱雀，会发现朱雀在月光下看着他侧躺的背影，眼里就是这样的神情。  
鲁鲁修了然地笑了笑，伸出食指在自己洁白的脖颈处抹了一下。“要试试这个吗？”  
朱雀蓦然从思维深处惊醒，目光流连在他白皙的指尖、因为好奇生长速度许久未理的及肩黑发，在那仿佛有着紫罗兰香气的脖颈上逡巡了片刻。良久他开口：  
“不……那个改天再说。”他拿着水果刀利落的切开一只苹果，叼起一半清脆地咬了一块，把另一侧递到鲁鲁修嘴边。鲁鲁修借着他的手咬了一口：“还好食欲没有怎么受到影响。”  
但有一阵子你边吃边吐，这么瘦下去可怎么是好。朱雀在心里叹息，回身把那枚银针重新烧热了。他在鲁鲁修的目光下，把苹果光洁的切面抵在对方耳垂下方。  
“要试试刺穿伤吗？”  
他纯良的歪了歪脑袋。

 

十分钟后，朱雀不得不帮鲁鲁修把那颗祖母绿的耳钻从拼命想要愈合的耳洞里拔出来。  
“这真的比刺穿还痛。”  
鲁鲁修精疲力竭地躺在床脚说。

 

5.

“现在还痛吗？”

鲁鲁修跨骑在朱雀身上，小幅度地动着腰，让朱雀阴茎的头部轻微地擦过自己的敏感点。朱雀解开他女式内衣的搭扣——这对他来说委实是有些新奇的构造，指腹揉捏着他硬挺的乳尖。早晨留下的吻痕已经自动痊愈消失，遗留下的只是朱雀自己背上的抓痕和肩膀上的齿印，渗出暗红色的血丝。  
鲁鲁修复活后自己痛觉迟缓，对别人下手真是越来越重了。朱雀扶着他的腰怕他摔到，在他不注意的时候小幅度向上顶几下，让自己能进入得深一点。鲁鲁修的腰扭来扭去，似乎是害怕CODE的愈合能力会逐渐让五感随着痛感一同变得迟钝，他在性事之中愈发主动。

 

他们也不是没有超出边际的做过几次。

朱雀神思游走，至少在鲁鲁修刚刚复活的时候，自己面对着还无法接受这个事实的鲁鲁修（做了那么大场戏，现在说复活就复活了？这和全班开了欢送会后本来要转学，结果学籍变动取消还要继续念书的尴尬场景有什么两样 by C.C），委实美其名曰为了测试他的痛感，快感，羞耻心，做了很多出格的没有廉耻的事情。

什么扩张时不用润滑剂，隔着单面玻璃不事先告知鲁鲁修，在对方换班zero的时候给对方戴上情趣玩具……这些都是轻的。

在C.C惯例大咧咧不敲门闯入，看见鲁鲁修呈“大”字形被绑在床上，房间里血腥气和精液混合的气味扑面而来，不知哪里传来暧昧的机械振动声，而朱雀不在房间里后，他们俩总算是收敛了一点。  
然而朱雀发现了，拥有CODE的鲁鲁修是不会坏掉的。即使这样，在鲁鲁修把他的手掌放在自己喉咙上的时候，他也像触电一般，条件反射的将手拿开了。

 

鲁鲁修在他身上高潮了。朱雀被他内部紧紧咬着，上臂被鲁鲁修的手握紧。他的指甲也生长得很快，掐得他绷紧的肌肉传来细微疼痛。朱雀喘着气，射在鲁鲁修里面。

朱雀把性器从鲁鲁修身体里滑出来，感受到黏腻的液体泛着泡沫，顺着两个人大腿接触的地方流下来。又要清洁沙发了，枢木朱雀有点绝望地放空想，事后清理一点也不浪漫，更别提鲁鲁修现在精神和肉体都在某种程度上惊人的脆弱，自己承担了大部分zero的工作，里面还包含对娜娜莉破绽百出的保密部分——真的身心俱疲。

 

他内心抱怨着这甜蜜的负担，爱怜的摸了摸鲁鲁修汗湿的鬓角。  
“哪天我们把头发理一理吧？”他柔声问，“再这么任它长下去，戴面具就比较麻烦了，你也不想变成C.C那个神棍造型吧？”  
鲁鲁修从他大腿上移到一边，伸手揉了揉他的卷发，对他笑了笑。

 

……朱雀正看着他的微笑走神，突然被鲁鲁修扯住头发，大力地把他的头向沙发垫撞去。  
朱雀猝不及防，下嘴唇嗑在牙齿上渗出血丝。他听见鲁鲁修咬牙切齿：  
“CODE的事情，你早就知道了对不对？”

朱雀一时无言以对，被他这么按着撞了几下。正在他想解释的时候，头发上的压力却瞬间松开了。

 

“我也不是不明白的……”鲁鲁修脱力般松开手，整个人砸倒在朱雀的背上。他的鼻尖埋在朱雀汗湿的卷发里，朱雀身上有侍卫制服陌生的皮革气味。  
朱雀正为他的突然发难寻找辩解的方式，就听他喃喃地问：

“毕竟你还是一直想要杀死我，对不对？”

6.

“噢——她想去巴黎，她也很想死。”  
鲁鲁修关上衣柜门，盯着在一旁朗诵咏叹调的C.C：“你早就知道他知道，是吧？”

C.C缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
“你是怎么发现的？”她问。

仔细想想并不是没有泄露过蛛丝马迹。  
如果说朱雀在零之镇魂曲前，不让他在浴室照全身镜、变得更喜爱背入的方式、一些仿佛还在考虑彼此余生的行为，都因为忽略了没被纳入考虑的话。  
那么那件沾上自己血迹的zero制服，被发现清洗妥当，挂在衣柜里继续使用，就很难解释为朱雀不知情了。

“我觉得我不至于是个这么糟糕的男朋友，”鲁鲁修思索着这样说，“死了对方连个纪念品都不愿意留下的。”

“至于他为什么借题发挥，”他又补充，“我想我也能想通。”

 

7.

鲁鲁修想通后，其实按捺了很久。  
他放任朱雀在和他做爱时，在高潮时捂住自己的口鼻让他窒息；也默认对方在zero替班时给他放入情趣玩具的行为。  
出来混总是要还的，他在心底一笔一笔的记好账目，反正我自己也乐在其中。

直到今天早上，朱雀给他放入跳蛋，然后就拍拍他自己心情很好的穿上普通侍卫服装，去检查演讲安保状况。  
鲁鲁修穿上了那套内衣，真空套上zero的燕尾服，打了领巾在领口，准备结实的给朱雀一个惊吓。

 

朱雀听完他的叙述思考了一下。  
“……所以你今天是想表示你比我还会玩，想挑衅吗？”  
他问。

“不是，”鲁鲁修一本正经地胡说八道，“穿这件内衣是表示我认同了你作为我同党的身份。”  
朱雀回忆了两秒，关于这件内衣本来要穿给自己看——发现自己是兰斯洛特驾驶员——于是再没有什么女装内衣play的原因。  
他扶着额低低地笑起来。

“怎么我都不亏，真的，”他又说，“其实你到现在才发现，我也是很感激了……毕竟你那么懂人心。”

鲁鲁修盖着披风坐在他身边，仰起脸闭目养神。“我是擅长操控人心，但是不代表我喜欢做这些。”他思索着说，“你又不是正常人的，我根本搞不懂你。” 

朱雀凑得离他近了一点儿。  
“哎你都死过一次了，说点好听的能怎么样嘛……承认你是关心则乱吧。”

鲁鲁修眯着一只眼睛看他面无表情的撒娇，觉得很好笑。  
他揉了揉朱雀的头发：“这还不好听啊？零骑阁下是属于我一个人的精神病啊。”  
朱雀为这久违的称呼怔了怔。  
“你别得意忘形啊，别忘了我们都死了，现在都是zero。”

 

鲁鲁修笑了。  
“两个虚无的灵魂，”他说，“世界上真没有比这更适合的代号了。”

 

8.

“你有没有良心，就算你当了zero……枢木朱雀你有没有良心？？”红月卡莲尖叫着，把一旁堆积如山的披萨纸盒一脚踢倒，而后随手向挡在门前的朱雀砸去。朱雀皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴，无视对方歇斯底里的尖叫，转身从外面锁上了门。  
C.C站在门外，面无表情地看着他。朱雀一言不发，和她擦肩而过。

……我不会说谢谢的。  
C.C想。  
尤其是她听见房间里传来摔碎东西的声音后。

 

至少C.C也会忙碌一阵子。  
而后普通人怎样和拥有CODE的永生者白头偕老，也不是只有自己一个人需要考虑的问题了。  
朱雀这样想着，推开卧室的门。鲁鲁修端着两杯香槟，坐在床边等着他。  
朱雀解开披风的领子，低头亲吻了他的嘴唇。

 

9.  
未来的某一天。

 

情事过后，朱雀坐在床沿，对着穿衣镜龇牙咧嘴地查看鲁鲁修在他脖颈上掐出的淤青。鲁鲁修把纤细的脚踝抬起，脚底踩在他背上，百无聊赖的前后晃荡着，看着天花板脑子放空。

还有很多问题需要解决，鲁鲁修想。娜娜莉不可能没有察觉，大家在心照不宣地等待一个摊牌的好时机。CODE的性能也需要和杰雷米亚一起，继续做深入的研究。  
然而自己的确是复活了。在达成目的后，从容赴死，又带着新的使命复活在新生的世界。曾经有的，以世界为舞台，以战争为心跳的，摧枯拉朽针锋相对的爱情，变成清洗床单，睡前的红酒，和温情的亲吻。

朱雀递过来一杯酒，鲁鲁修想着自己的事情，和他碰了碰杯。  
朱雀把自己的额头抵上他的：  
“你在笑什么？”  
鲁鲁修后知后觉，发现自己的确是在复活后的不知多久，重新开始微笑了。

而朱雀终于可以用这个微笑，覆盖记忆里皇帝被刺穿前如释重负的笑容。

10.

鲁鲁修扫了眼床头的日历。距离零之镇魂曲已经有十年过去。

“我在笑我们干杯，为我们已经死了。”  
“也为我们还活着。”  
他补充道。

0.  
枢木朱雀有着确凿的，处于舆论风口浪尖的人生。

他活着的时候，自己就是故国新|党两边盖章认证的神经病——后来还有了记录在档的，确凿的精神失常记录；男朋友性格也未必多好，鼎鼎大名的报社战士，巅峰时期是所有小二中二到大二年轻人的模仿对象，布里塔尼亚统治追求政治正确，求同存异的那几年，大学生们床头如同藏什么【自主规制】一般的，在抽屉的夹缝里藏他报纸上剪下来的照片。

然而不知是否因为他们俩互怼了这么几年，最后死了活活了死，但凡还存着点七情六欲，也就恋爱中就应该脸治百病，义无反顾坠入爱情陷阱，在漫长的政治套路中逐渐谋杀掉所有的浪漫却保留着激情，变成上班穿制服戴面具，下班洗澡窝在卧室沙发看电视叫外卖的寻常人生。

只是最后在到达那个心如止水的终点之前，他们还有很长的一段路要走。  
即使他们的社会身份已经死亡，舆论的浪潮也会随着这个崭新的世界，纷纷扰扰地在他们耳边嘈杂百年以上。

 

01.  
至于再一次，能够和阿什佛德的校友们在皇宫的别厅里展开别开生面的茶会，已经是五年以后的事情了。

 

-谋杀罗曼司- End


End file.
